


Jennifer, No!

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Zolf lends Azu some of his Harrison Campbell novels while she and Hamid are waiting out their week of quarantine.





	Jennifer, No!

Zolf tried not to watch Hamid and his new friend too obsessively while serving as their jailor. They deserved some privacy, but he couldn’t help from keeping an eye out, half in the event the blue veins showed themselves, and half to make sure that Hamid was alright. 

As much as he might complain, Hamid seemed to be handling the confinement far better than the orc… what was her name? Zolf had gotten used to not remembering names, to not caring until they were let out of the cell. It was easier to not know them well.

The orc paced almost constantly, save for when she ate or slept, and her sleep was particularly fitful too-

Azu! That was her name! 

It came back to him as he dropped his book and noticed that she was practically wearing a line into the floor of their cell from the _clang-clang-clang _of her gigantic armor. Being locked in a prison for a week was indeed difficult – Zolf knew from experience – but her pacing was giving him a headache that almost hurt as badly as when Poseidon elected to give him new legs. 

“Do you mind… not?” He asked cautiously. 

Azu glared at him and continued to pace. 

“Can I get you something to do? I have some books, if you’d like.”

The pacing halted. 

“Here.”

Zolf handed over a stack of Harrison Campbell novels. Despite the hardened exterior she gave off (which was quite impressive given that she was glowing pink), she read through the titles and synopses, then sat on her cot and began to read the first in the series. 

Some time later, Hamid awoke from his slumber and broke the peaceful silence. 

“Where did you get books?” He asked Azu, his voice only barely audible where Zolf sat. “Wait… are those? Don’t tell me Zolf put you onto that drivel.”

Zolf gasped silently in his corner, but didn’t have the chance to respond before Azu cut him off.

“What?” She cried defensively. “These are _excellent_. I don’t think I’ve enjoyed a series more.”

Hamid let out a groan, and Zolf grinned. He didn’t know much about this Azu, but at least she had good taste in literature.

Hours passed in silence, save for when Wilde came to do his inspections and the rare conversation here and there. Zolf had practically dozed off when he heard a loud yelp from the prison cell, and he darted over to it. 

Azu had her hand to her face, eyes wide. “**_Jennifer, no_**!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!  
If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
